After Effects
by Cadetcrouser
Summary: Placed just after the attack on the dark order. A view on what everyone was feeling, and their after effects. the story is in diffrent points of views, but in third person not first. Komui/Reever, and rated for lanquidge and possible violence
1. Chapter 1

All medical staff where at attention, and running around the dark order picking up more wounded, and more dead to be cremated

All medical staff where at attention, and running around the dark order picking up more wounded, and more dead to be cremated. They could be heard down the hallway, and sometimes even a few rooms over. But that wasn't the noise that filled Komui lee's ears.

All Komui could hear was silence. Not the kind of silence you like to hear when your alone and enjoy a nice cup of coffee, but the kind of silence you only hear after you've watched friends and comrades die in front of you. The kind of silence, the no one wants to hear.

He could faintly hear the call of his friends, each searching for someone, or just wanting to know that everyone else was alright. However they looked at it, they all knew that no one was alright. No one liked to loss friends. Every time a finder died extra care was poured into their funeral, because no matter how much the finders believed that they were cared about the least by everyone else, it was never that way.

If it had just been finders this time however, like most times, Komui believed he would have been fine. Well, not fine but better then he was. This time it was more then that. An attack on all of the order, there was bound to be more dead then usual. His heart fell heavier at the thought of all those names that he'd have to say at the next funeral.

Michael Road, Mike McAllen, Thomas Norman, and heath link all from the security section and all of whom died trying to protect Komui himself. Too many to count had to be lost to the science section, but even Komui had to admit, none of their deaths hit them harder then Tap Dop. Just beyond the silence Komui could hear Johnny screaming for his friend to come back, that he wasn't suppose to die. At one point it felt like Komui wouldn't be planning the funeral, but instead he would be part of it. Thanks to Kanda and the other four from the security section, that wasn't the case. Komui could live to see his beautiful little sisters face once again, maybe he'd even get to see her smile again one day. Then of course, after all of this, that would be a sight he wouldn't see for a while.

"Supervisor, you're needed urgently" Komui didn't even bother to turn around. After an attack like that he already knew he was going to be needed urgently somewhere. Without a word he bowed his head towards tap, and the rest of his science team, wishing he could tell everyone else he was already busy. Silently praying for an excuse to pop into his head that would keep him there with his friends, with Reever. But nothing came to him, and he turned on his heel and started to walk

"What is it?" He asked, before the silence ended, and the sounds took over.


	2. comfort time

Everything Had been so blurred

Everything Had been so blurred. The Attack, the bullet he fired, and then the after affects. Seeing his own people dying was what had hit him the hardest. But beyond that Reever Wenham could not get one simple thing out of his mind. How was it even possible that Komui Lee was still standing? After all that man had been through it in that one day how had he not collapsed to his knees in tears?

How ever Komui was doing it, Reever wished he would teach it to him. Then maybe, he wouldn't feel so weak. Then another thought came to his mind. He may seem like the weak one right now, but later on in the day, when everyone else is asleep, or too busy working to be around Komui. Then there would be no more hiding. His tears wouldn't be held back anymore. At that moment Reever would find a way to sneak away from his science team, and sit beside Komui. Even if it meant having to sneak past that damned Nurse.

"Science section Leader Reever!" There it was, the spin tingling call of the dreaded head nurse. "Section leader Reever, Johnny you two should be laying in bed right now!" Yah, it would definitely take a lot of effort to sneak over to komui later, was all Reever could think as the head nurse grabbed them by the ear and dragged them back to their stretchers so they could be taken to the medical bay.

"Do you have a death wish Science section leader?" Johnny was probably right in saying those exact words, but that wasn't important right now "if the head nurse catches you…"

"I need to do this Johnny" was all Reever could think of saying as he turned to his friend and smiled "I need to see him. I know he's not alright. Not now" Johnny shook his head and laughed, and without another thought Reever continued on his way.

It was Natural that Komui had the only private room left in the building, since he was the supervisor. But did it really have to be so far from the others. Reever had been lucky he heard the nurse talking in Krorys room before he opened the door thinking it was Komuis.

She wasn't going to be in Komuis room at that time of night. Not when he simply had a broken arm and a possible concussion. Even if she had wanted to be by his side tending to him 24/7 he would never allow it. To him everyone else was more important.

Finally Reever touched the door to Komuis room, and laid an ear against it, hoping to hear anyone who might be in there. "I'm alone Reever" Reever could have sworn Komui was either psychic, or had a golem watching over the outside of the room. When neither seemed to be the case because of biology, and no trace of a golem he opened the door and stepped in. "You have a death wish or something?"

" I'm starting to wonder that myself Komui" A few steps in and Reever was standing right in front of Komui. "but I had to come. I need to make sure you were alright" there was no reply, but then of course Reever didn't expect one.

Komuis head was tilted just enough that he was looking at the ground, but he was still looking at Reever just enough. His hair was messier then Reever had ever seen it, and he had seen him after sex and sleep. Sometimes both.

"You really do have a fucking death wish" He stepped Back a bit from his boss and lover and lowered his own head"What was so important that you had to see me? I swear to god if you say there's paper work waiting for me im going to take a nice chunk off of your head"

"After a day like this, even the great Komui can't say sain for long." This time Komui laughed "And im not hear as your science section leader who loves to torture you with mountains of paper work. This time im here as your friend"

"You haven't been my friend in six months" Komui said behind another laugh "if your going to say something like that tell the truth. Say lover and be done with it Reever" He knew it was a really had time for Komui, hell for everyone. He usually really hated that stupid nickname too, but this was one of those few times that he wanted to hear that stupid nickname. That name that made his fingers curl in anger, but his hair stand on end in lust. After all, his hair didn't stay like that with gel alone.

"Come on curly, say it"

"What is "it" exactly may I ask Reever?"

"Call me Reevy, like you always do. It sounds better then Reever anyways" Komui laughed once again under his breath "and you're alone with me, im not going to bug you if you cry a little Komui. Hell, if I had a room to myself id do that same thing. It's been a hard day"

"Hard it putting it lightly" Now Reever could see them. The tears, slowly making their way down that smooth, pail face and onto the supervisor's coat. Reever took that step in front of Komui and laid a soft hand on his shoulder. "It should have been. Four of them died because of me"

"They died because they knew if we lost you, wed loss all hope"

"All hope of what? All I do is waist time making stupid inventions and destroying the place myself. I rarely need help breaking a few walls"

"That's exactly why we would loss all hope. Without those monstrosities chasing after us once in a while, we wouldn't be on our toes every day, ready for an attack. We would have thought this was the safest place on earth to be, but thanks to those stupid Kumarines we have security everywhere, ready and armed to attack in case something happens. " A sweet hand made its way down to Komuis chin and lifted his head up to look in Reevers soft brown eyes "if someone else was in charge the science section might never have been taught how to defend ourselves, and I might never have shot a bullet through that creepy skull things head"

"Should have shot sooner. Might have saved Tap"

"don't go blaming yourself for Tap Komui. He was under my supervision. If its anyone's fault its mine"

"You also had to watch out for the rest of the science section. You couldn't save them all Reevy"

"Just like you couldn't save those four from the security division. Were only human"

"and their super human…" Reever had enough of Komuis self pity. It never looked good on the usually energetic, genius like supervisor. Without any warning he leaned over and claimed Komuis lips against his own. It wasn't long before his tongue found its way past Komuis lips, and searched hungrily through his mouth. "R…Reevy" Komui Moaned into the kiss. His one good hand finally found the strength to move from his side and onto Reevers thigh not too long after the kiss had started.

Reever pushed away from the kiss after a few minutes, because as normal humans, the two men did need air once in a while. "I know tonight is not the night for anything" The blond Australian smiled "And we are not going to do anything. But im not leaving this room tonight"

"And your point is?" A raised eye brow from his black hair lover told Reever that the man really was too tired to be thinking

"My point is, you're going to sleep, and so am I" He smiled, leaning into Komui and claiming his lips passionately once more. Slowly he lead his hand up Komuis Back, and under his shirt. With a gentle push he fell on top of Komui when the Chinese man fell to the bed

"Reevy" The begging tone Reever always hated hearing when he was giving Komui more paper work to sign was back in the older mans voice, and for once he loved it. Laying down beside Komui Reever felt a smile creep up onto his face

"Tomorrow" He promised while laying a line of butterfly kissed on Komuis chin "I promise, ill do anything you want tomorrow, but today is not for us"

Komui had no words to say this time. Instead he cured up into Reevers strong arms and closed his eyes. He really was tired, but he had never expected to be sleeping that night. Not when so much had just happened.

"Tomorrow" Reever promised once more "Tomorrow we will have the funeral, and well check up on Leenalee. Im sure you'll want to see her" When Reever didn't receive an answer he looked down at the man in his arms, and smiled when he saw that he had already passed out "Tomorrow, is another day for us"

Me: Ok, totally not some of my best work, but I mean, come on its almost 12 in the morning and I just worked. Please don't bug me about Grammar because some of my keyboard is acting up so I cant put in all the proper punctuation (starts banging on keybord)


End file.
